Another's Lips
by AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: Pre-Swan Queen. There are unexpected consequences to Emma and Regina saving the town fromt he trigger than no one fully realises until well into their time on Neverland. Day Four 'Accidental Stimulation' of SwanQueen Week


Wednesday: **Accidental Stimulation**

The first indication that something was wrong was the pain. Regina expected a fair amount of pain from being thrown away from the trigger, but not this much. Somehow she even had a stinging cheek and she knew for a fact she hadn't hit it. But there were more pressing matters, like saving Henry and Regina didn't notice the long but shallow cut across Emma's cheek.

/-/-/-/

Regina had never been once been sea sick. She had travelled on boats from a young age. The first time had been when her family had been forced on one of her grandfather's ships to sail to anywhere in the world that wasn't his kingdom. Xavier had wanted nothing to do with Cora and that included her daughter. They had been banished. Regina had never learnt what her mother had done that threw her grandfather over the edge but she remembered the yelling and her father bravely stating he would not leave his wife and daughter, though the more she thought about it the more likely it seemed that Henry didn't want to leave his daughter with his wife.

Then there had been all the times King Leopold had travelled to far off kingdoms with Regina in tow. Regina had travelled the same routes herself without Leopold once she took the throne from him. She was no stranger to the sea, which was why her sea sickness concerned her a little. Not as much as it may have had they not just gone through a portal that was the equivalent to a heavy storm, or had she not just been through hell at Owen's hands. At least she was able to stay rather dignified once she secluded herself in the Capitan's cabin to feel sick in private unlike Emma who had run to the sick of the ship the moment she could to empty her stomach time and time again.

/-/-/-/

Rumpelstiltskin was quite possibly the most intelligent person Regina knew. His mind was sharp despite the constant visions that made no sense and his wit had always been quick. But he was almost the most obnoxious person Regina knew. Possibly because he knew he was smart, but mostly, Regina suspected because he was just naturally that annoying. That damn giggle had to be a natural talent; no one was annoying enough to change their laugh just to get a rise out of people.

Currently he was annoying Regina with his delusions about Belle which had somehow led to Rumpel donning face paint. Regina still wasn't quite sure about that bit. Except there was something … wrong. She felt a light puff of breath on her lips and then the hard press of someone else's lips to her own. She could feel stubble scratching along her chin and a tongue inside her mouth even though she had certainly not opened it. Regina slapped a hand over her mouth and a few seconds later the sensation seemed to stop. But she was breathing quickly and quite horrified at whatever that had been.

/-/-/-/

"Wait, you kissed Hook?" Regina said with a combination of mild disgust and realisation.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he saved David and … it seemed like a good idea at the time."

It didn't seem like such a good idea now though because Regina was moving towards her with a strange look on her face. A cross between murder and curiosity, only she wasn't so much walking as stalking and Emma was a little bit afraid of what was going to happen next.

Regina slapped her. Hard.

Really hard.

Emma jumped back clutching a hand to her jaw. She could taste the blood welling up inside her mouth from where her cheek had cut on her teeth. She was about to hit back when Emma noticed Regina gently rubbing her jaw and staring at her intently. Suddenly Regina pinched herself and Emma jumped.

"Hey! That hurt!"

Regina rubbed her jaw again. "Yes, it did. I think, perhaps we underestimated the effect of the trigger on us."

"What the hell does that mean?"

/-/-/-/

Regina trapped Hook against the nearest tree with a hand wrapped around his throat. Her jaw still ached when she talked, but this was important. She was not going to put up with Hook's lips on hers, real or not.

"If you come anywhere near Emma again I will leave you on his island wrapped up in vines for Pan to find. And if you even _think_ of kissing her again, no one will find you."

She dropped him and stormed off. She needed to find a cure to this … situation with Emma, but it could wait until they were back in Storybrooke with Henry.

Hook picked himself up off of the ground. He wasn't one to give up on a woman's affections, even if there was another, but for Regina he might make an exception. Moving a whole kingdom to another realm was a pretty good indications that you did not mess with Regina Mills and get away with it unscathed.


End file.
